Guardian in the Night
by obbits14
Summary: Loki's Hiding out on Earth after the events of the Avengers, In New York of all places. Late one night he has an interesting encounter. What happens when he takes on the role of protector?
1. Chapter 1

Loki walked the darkened road late one Midgardian night. He couldn't believe he was here again. Not only to be back in Midgard but in New York of all places. He was hiding out in the city he had almost destroyed not even a year ago. And the sight of this almost deserted part of town disgusted him. Buildings in disrepair, trash from the people that traveled through this area during the day, and the few unsavory people that did hang around were all that added up to make this forsaken part of the city. He turned down an alleyway and without even realizing he was speaking aloud, spoke.

"Humanity, look how far you've fallen." A weak voice answered his remark,

"You're preaching to the choir, sir." Loki paused mid-step, and looked around. Had he really heard a voice?

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Don't worry about it, I won't be here much longer."

"You think you can run from me? You don't know who you are dealing with." He heard weak laughter and then the voice answered him.

"You're right, I don't know who you are. And I won't be running..." Loki followed the faint voice into the shadows, and came upon the source of the voice. A young woman lay on the ground, blood pooling around her abdomen.

"What happened to you Midgardian?" he asked as he knelt by her side, she opened her brown eyes and looked up at him, it seemed to take her a few moments to focus on him.

"Guy wanted my money, so I gave him my bag, he didn't like what I didn't have, so he introduced me to his knife." she closed her eyes for a moment and groaned.

"Why did you not call for help?" She opened her eyes as she answered.

"No one cares here. It's too late anyway. I am sorry for disturbing you, just agreed with you, humanity as a whole is fallen. Didn't expect you to hear me..." she trailed off weaker than before. She was wondering how she was still alive at this point. Loki could see she was losing her ability to focus.

"I like you, what's your name?" He asked her, to which she frowned slightly.

"Sara."

"I am going to help you." Loki said making the decision final as he spoke.

"I'm dying sir, Please I..."

"Be still Sara, I can heal you but it will take as much of your own energy as it will mine, so try to conserve what you have left." She looked at him confused but did as he asked. Loki examined the wound quickly and once he knew the extent of the damage put his hand over the wound and concentrated. In a few moment's the pain Sara had been feeling was gone, in its wake exhaustion set in. Loki gently picked the girl up. "You'll come with me." He said gently.

"Thank you, but why...?" she asked. She never heard his answer, her eye's slid closed and what would have been death moments ago was now sleep. Loki smiled down at the girl, he didn't know her but somehow he did know she was worth protecting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara woke to the sounds of voices. She opened her eyes and looked around, it appeared to be late afternoon, and she was on a bed in a ramshackle room. The window on the far wall was broken, and the brown paneling lining the walls was missing in places. She didn't recognize where she was, it took her a minute to remember what had happened and she could only assume it had been the night before. She felt exhausted and this was partly the reason she hadn't started to panic, it simply took too much effort. Since the bedrooms door was missing, the voices carried into the room and peaked her curiosity.

"Sir, we've searched the lower levels, but there's no sign of him."

"Very well, Search the upper levels." A commanding voice answered the first.

"Yes Sir!" and Sara heard the tromping of boots fading into the distance. She had managed to sit up, and now with effort she stood and slowly made her way over to the doorway. She stood out of site but not knowing what was going on she was about to take a peek into the other room. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw the man from last night, What was his name again? she couldn't remember, he was tall and had raven black hair and emerald eyes. He gently shook his head and brought a finger to his lips. He didn't want her to go out there, she nodded and rested against the wall instead. When he saw that she wasn't going to leave, he stepped through the doorway into the other room.

"Ah Thor, How good of you to visit!" The man greeted cordially. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Loki You know very well why I am here." Thor answered and Sara peeked in to see what was going on. She saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes in armor facing Loki, he had a war hammer in hand and looked as if he might use it as he began to raise it over his head.

"Yes, yes I know. Put that down! Am I putting up a fight brother?" Loki asked. Thor eyed Loki warily.

"What is your play this time?"

"No play, no weapons, I see no reason to level this building, so let's go." Loki held up his hands to his brother and stole a quick glance back to the doorway. Sara watched as Thor hung the Hammer at his side and was about to put manacles on Loki's arms.

"Wait!" Sara called out. Both Thor and Loki turned to see her walk slowly into the room. Loki raised an eyebrow as he watched her. Thor looked at her questioningly. "Wherever your taking him, take me too."

"Loki's crimes are his own, you are no part of this." Thor answered. Sara came to stand by Loki, and prayed her legs wouldn't give out. She could feel her weakened body trembling and protesting the effort she demanded.

"He saved my life, Where he goes, I go." Sara said, somehow sounding stronger than she felt. Thor looked at the Midgardian girl slightly amused.

"You're so willing to go with him, What inspires such loyalty?"

"I should be dead right now," She looked over at Loki, who was watching her with interest, "Loki saved me, every day I live from now on, belongs to him, I would not be standing here now without him." Before Thor responded, Loki did.  
"Sara, you don't have to do this. You don't even know me."

"Doesn't matter." Sara responded weakly, "Whatever happens we're in this together." Thor watched the girl a moment, perhaps this wasn't a bad idea after all, she appeared to bring out a softer side in Loki.

"Very well, but you will share his fate, whatever that may be." Thor warned. He then turned to call his men. Sara closed her eyes and wasn't sure how much longer she could remain standing. instantly Loki's arms were supporting her.

" I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." Loki said. She opened her eyes and shrugged. Loki smiled, he brought her closer to him so she could use him for support. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Drained...but otherwise fine," She answered looking up at him.

"That's to be expected." she raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem affected, I thought you said it would take the same amount of energy from both of us?"

"Yes, but I wasn't bleeding out now was I?" Sara smiled tiredly up at Loki,

"No I guess you weren't." By now Thor's men were back and had surrounded Loki and Sara. Thor looked back to Loki intending to put the manacles on him. But when he saw he was supporting the girl he decided against it. This midgardian seemed more fragile than the others he'd met.

"Come, we leave for more open ground." Thor commanded leading the way.

"Can you walk?" Loki asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." She answered. Thor was kind enough to move at a slower pace and Loki helped Sara as they went. It was only a short time later the group was out of the building and out on the abandoned road.

"Heimdall when you are ready." Thor called out.

"Hold on to me Sara." Loki said softly. Sara leaned in closer and put her arms around him, as she felt his arms tighten their grip on her. She was about to ask what was going on, when a blast of rainbow light surrounded the group, and Sara felt the ground drop away as they fell up.

* * *

Thanks for all the favs! if you like please review!


End file.
